


Halloween Spookalicious trade - The Dinner

by cesarin



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fanart, Halloween, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesarin/pseuds/cesarin
Summary: My trade with  jouyasha.tumblr.comThis is supposed to be a spoopy prank by the B team."After April faints with a huge scream (I mean, his boyfriend has been decapitated, served on a plate. His brain exposed and being eaten by the then usually sweet baby brother Michelangelo, now turned madman in a Hannibal Lecter's style...)Michelangelo goes for the kill and bites on Donatello's brain.But something weird happens. Donatello somehow twitches and suddenly cant contain it. He blinks giggling "It tickles Mickey!".Turns out this was an elaborated prank. Donatello isnt decapitated and is actually sitting below the table and the "brain and blood" are just pink gummy candy with some red syrup for maximum effect.All was an elaborated prank with special effects. "Now Donatello and Michelangelo have to find a way to SURVIVE and not get murdered by his girlfriend April after such a prank!TMNT, TMNT 2012, Donatello and Michelangelo (c) Viacom, Nickelodeon
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Halloween Spookalicious trade - The Dinner

Spookalicious!

Part of a trade with [jouyasha.tumblr.com/](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://jouyasha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
